liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Spike (319)
Spike, A.K.A. Experiment 319, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to fire quills that make his victims goofy and stupid. His one true place is as a hugging therapist in Pleakley's E.A.R.W.A.X. group. Bio Experiment 319 was the 319th experiment to be created. He was designed to fire quills like darts that cause any hit victim's goofiness to increase by 99%, leaving them only 1% clever. 319 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai, with 601's pod landing by an outdoor stage. Lilo & Stitch: The Series When a water bottle was dropped, the water trickling out touched 319's pod, activating the experiment. 319 then attacked two nearby people and then the entire audience. Later, 319 attacked a museum and was captured by Stitch, but not before spiking him and Jumba. 319 was then taken back to the Pelekai household and named Spike. Spike was one of the experiments in Pleakley's E.A.R.W.A.X. group. When a fight broke out between Slushy (523) and Splodyhead (619), a stray fireball from Splodyhead destroyed Spike's container, freeing him. Spike then went on a rampage, chasing Nosy around the house and then targeting Pleakley. Wearing protective metal armour against Spike's quills, Pleakley then attempted hugging therapy on Spike, which surprisingly worked. The following night, Pleakley took Spike with him, Lilo and Jumba to the Ohana-Rama, where Spike offered Lilo a hug to cheer her up when she felt down. When Lilo, Stitch and Spike discovered that Teresa was helping Mertle cheat, Lilo convinced Spike to hug Teresa, spiking the latter and thus ruining Mertle's chances of cheating. Spike was later found a one true place in Pleakley's E.A.R.W.A.X. group, hugging and thus taming other truant experiments, while wearing protective armour to cover his goofiness-inducing quills. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Spike, were round up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Spike participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones by firing goofiness-inducing quills at Leroys. However, the Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song Aloha Oe, which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's failsafe. Biology Appearance Spike is a large dark blue porcupine-like experiment, with huge white-tipped spines on his tail, back, front legs and head, a red nose, large black eyes, black claws and a long tail. Special Abilities Spike can fire his quills like darts at targets. His quills also contain a venom that increases the hit victim's goofiness by 99%, leaving them only 1% clever. Weaknesses Spike is emotionally susceptible to hugging therapy, and his quills' goofiness-inducing effect only lasts for 48 hours. Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:3-Series